Most Days
by revolution rae
Summary: A very brief glance into Luna Lovegood's life and thoughts. She likes her life...right?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

XXX

Most days, I like myself just the way I am. Yes, I know most of the people I've met don't like me. They think I'm weird. But I don't mind, because I know that they're right. I live in a spooky old tower. I wear strange clothes. I say strange things. I have a strange father. But I like my life. Usually.

Padma Patil and her friends giggle as I descend the stairs into the common room. I smile serenely at them and leave, heading towards the great hall for breakfast, carrying my bag. It's late, but I go anyway. I may be strange, but I'm still human. I still get hungry.

I pause and slip into the girls' lavatory, hurriedly glancing around and under each stall for feet. No one is in here. I'm safe.

I go to one of the mirrors and remove my hat. I take an old silver-backed brush out of my bag and begin running it through my hair. The blonde strands are somewhat snarled, but I work the brush through and soon the knots are gone. I put it away and begin holding my hair up in different styles and making pouty faces…the way Mum used to.

Suddenly, footsteps sound outside the door. I fumble for my hat, barely getting it (and a dreamy expression) back in place before Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger come in. Ginny's eyes are red and puffy, and Hermione's patting her back consolingly.

"—he just said, 'well it's obvious, isn't it,' and-and laughed!" Ginny says, bursting into fresh sobs. I gather my things loudly on purpose, but they take no notice.

"It's alright, Ginny. No one can tell anymore. To be honest, I think Harry likes you anway." Hermione soothes.

"But he probably thinks I'm a little kid! Michael said that I should forget about anyone else as long as I'm…hung up!"

"Oh, hello, Ginny. Hello, Hermione. I do hope you feel better soon. Maybe there's a Wrackspurt around…" I say vaguely, hoping they don't realize I've heard their conversation. Ginny nods at me. Her mascara is running. Hermione manages a condescending smile. I walk out and resumer my long walk to the Great Hall, tugging at my robes a bit, but I hear Hermione's words first.

"Well, she's quite odd, isn't she. I hear her father edits _The Quibbler._ That magazine is complete nonsense."

"I like her. I think she's nice. But Hermione, the way he said it…he looked like he was ready to hit me!"

I like Ginny. She's nice, even if she can be somewhat self-centered now and again. Maybe that's what happens with five, no, six, brothers.

"Hey Loony, you're a freak!" Comes a voice. Oh, lovely. It's her. Of course, not without her cronies. Guess she cant find anyone else to torment. I hide my feelings, though, and walk on.

"C'mon, Loony. Stop and talk to me, blood traitor!"

"Yeah. Loony."

"Blood traitor." Normally, I let it go. But for once in my life, I get so mad I answer. Daddy would be angry. Mum would be proud.

"Millicent Bullstrode, just shut up and go away!" I shout, raising my wand at the same time she lifts hers. A silky voice answers in place of her raspy one.

"That will be a detention, Miss Lovegood. No magic in the corridors." Snape says softly, his voice dangerous.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Saturday at 8:00 should suffice."

"Yes, sir." I reply dreamily. He glares. I smile and leave. I belatedly realize I don't know whether my detention is in the morning or evening. Ah well. I'll deal with it; he probably did that on purpose anyway. A typical morning doesn't include detention, but I take it in stride. It's only Snape.

In the Great Hall, I have the option of passing the Gryffindor table to get to the Ravenclaw side. I choose to, and even dare to glance up while I go by, scanning the length of the table for him. Dean Thomas…he's there…

…With Parvati Patil, laughing. She's a typical, beautiful, average, perfectly normal girl. Who he's flirting with. Unlike me. I'm loony. I'm anything but normal.

Most days I like myself just the way I am. Not today.

XXX

**A/N:** Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes; my computer can't deal with the editing page, so I edit in Word and I don't know if anything will get messed up in the uploading process. Read and Review, please!


End file.
